


Sleepy Drabble

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for anonymous who asked for some fluff and “Draco, don’t stare at me while I’m sleeping.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Drabble

Draco stretches slowly rolling himself away from Harry and onto his side. Resting his head on his bent arm he takes the opportunity to observe Harry completed uninterrupted. It’s a rare occurrence these days between busy schedules and strange work hours and he can’t recall the last time he had the luxury of simply watching Harry.

Without really thinking about it he reaches his fingers out, itching to run his fingers along Harry’s warm, golden skin. At the last second he pulls his hand back though, knowing it would most likely wake him and isn’t ready to give up his view just yet.

Harry is fast asleep on his stomach, his head turned sideways towards Draco and his mouth is open just slightly, letting out soft puffs of air. There are the remnants of pillow marks on his cheek and his hair is fanned out all over the white sheets. Draco can’t help but smile, his chest tightening at the sight before him.

He isn’t sure how long he watches, just knows that by the time Harry begins to stir the sun has begun to stream through the window.

“Mmmm stop staring at me while I sleep,” Harry mumbles, not even opening his eyes, choosing instead to try to bury his face in his pillow to hide from the sun.

His voice is soft and heavy, tinged with a touch of amusement and Draco wonders how he’d known he was staring.

Unable to resist any longer Draco reaches out and ghosts his fingers across Harry’s bare shoulders, and down his back pausing to trace small circles at the base of Harry’s spine just above his arse where the sheet has slipped down just enough to highlight just how naked Harry is.

“I can do a lot more than look.”

Harry lifts his head from its hiding place in the pillow to peer up at Draco. His eyes seem impossibly bright and green beneath sleep mussed hair and Draco thinks if this was the last thing he ever saw he could die a happy man.

“You’re all talk,” Harry says softly, and Draco can feel the teasing tone wash over him.

Harry grins at him before he slowly rolls onto his back. He lifts his arms over his head and stretches, all long muscles and tan skin, and his back arches gracefully off the bed as the sheet slips even lower barely covering Harry’s half hard cock.

“And you’re a fucking tease,” Draco murmurs wanting desperately to touch him and yet not wanting to disturb this moment because there is something so open about Harry when he first wakes up. If pressed Draco would say that morning sex is his favorite because while it might lack the intensity of some of their more passionate encounters there is always something vulnerable about it that makes him feel as if Harry is breaking him and healing him all at once.

“I’m not teasing,” Harry tells him, pulling the sheet away from his cock and reaching down to wrap his fingers around it, setting up an achingly slow rhythm that Draco knows will set for the pace for what’s to come.

“Fuck, Harry.”

Harry’s laughter is deep yet soft.

“That was the idea. Unless you really do just want to watch. I know how much you like to watch me,” and his voice has dropped to a whisper as he reaches back to slide a finger inside himself and Draco makes a desperate sort of sound that should be embarrassing but instead just feels inevitable.

“Fuck you, Harry,” Draco says and he feels Harry smile against the kiss that somehow manages to be both brutal and gentle. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Harry pulls back to look him in the eyes then draws his hands up Draco’s back to place one on each side of his face, cradling his face in his hands as if he were something precious. Draco nearly looks away, finding the intensity almost too much to bare.

“I’d rather be the reason you want to live,” he whispers.


End file.
